


Three is Not a Crowd

by sg1mouse



Series: 69 Shades of Discovery [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien Influence, F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg1mouse/pseuds/sg1mouse
Summary: Daniel touched something… again!





	Three is Not a Crowd

He did it again.  Touched some doo-hicky and released a virus.  And of course, Teal’c was immune to it, which left just the three of them trapped on an alien planet for at least two days.  Not that it was going to be that bad.  It was a beautiful planet.  Teal’c went back to the SGC with blood samples for Janet to do her voodoo on.

Jack turned back from the ’gate and looked at his teammates.  Carter seemed resigned to the fact of their forced stay and Daniel had the proper look of shame on his face.  Jack had to chuckle at his archeologist as he fidgeted in place.

Daniel opened his mouth to say something when O’Neill held up a finger and said, “Aut!  Not a word, Daniel.  Not one word.”

He then turned to his 2IC and grinned, “Let’s move this party down to the beach.  We may as well enjoy our stay.”

Sam smiled at him and grabbed her gear.  “You know, we all did kinda need a bit of a vacation.  I say we make the most of this.  The virus doesn’t seem to be affecting us that bad.  Just a little blue tinge to our skin.”

“Oh, yeah!” Jack responded, “I always wanted to be a smurf.”

The sarcasm dripping from the remark made Daniel cringe.  He sulkily picked up his stuff and followed the others as they trooped off towards the beach.

***

It was about an hour later and the team was sitting around a blazing fire.  None of them spoke as they ate their dinners.  Jack was covertly glancing at Daniel.  The archeologist noticed the looks and smiled to himself.  He was feeling the pangs of want as well.

Jack looked so good to him right now.  The light from the fire was dancing across his face.  Even with the bluish cast to it, Daniel loved his chiseled features.  The coffee brown eyes lazily watched the waves crashing against the shore.

The Colonel grinned and turned to his friend.  His eyes met the lustful blue ones staring back.  Daniel licked his lips and shyly smiled.  The message between them was loud and clear.  Jack cleared his throat and looked over to Carter.  She was gazing off at the ocean, totally oblivious to the hunger filled glances between the boys.

Daniel shrugged and looked down.  He wanted to have Jack’s hands roving over his now blue skin.  His mouth leaving tingly trails over his chest.  The warm, soft breath tickling his neck.  He had to shift slightly to alleviate his burgeoning erection.

Jack noticed the movement and smiled.  He too was sporting a growing need to be closer to Daniel.  He wished that Carter wasn’t with them— a first time for that thought.

“Well…” Sam said startling the two men, “I’m turning in.”

She stood, nodded to both of them and crawled into the tent she usually shared with Teal’c, but tonight, was all hers.  A short time later, all was quiet from the major’s sleeping quarters.

“I think I’m going for a short walk…” Daniel said quietly as he stood-up, “if it’s okay with you.”

Jack stood also and said, “Mind if I tag along?”

Daniel smiled shyly, batting his eyelashes.  Jack thought his knees would give in.  The two of them headed down the beach together.  Not very far from the camp, the forest closed in on the beach and they found a small clearing with lush green grass, sounded by huge redwood like trees.

Daniel stopped and stared up at the tree tops with a dreamy look.  Jack came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the young man.  He brushed his lips a crossed the back of his neck.  Daniel closed his eyes and melted into the touch.  A shiver coursed through his body as Jack made his way to the other side of his neck.

Still standing behind him, Jack began to unbutton Daniel’s shirt.  The younger man reached one arm behind him and started to rub the Colonel’s growing cock.  A soft moan escaped Jack’s throat as he nibbled on an earlobe.  As soon as all the buttons were unclasped, Jack turned his lover around and stripped him of his shirt.  Pulling the black tee out of its tucked position, that item of clothing also hit the ground.  He then captured a hard nipple in his mouth and teased it with his tongue.

“Yes…” Daniel breathed as he continued to rub with more force on Jack’s dick.

O’Neill stood straight and pulled Daniel’s mouth to his.  Both of them explored the others with dancing tongues.  Daniel decided that Jack was entirely over dressed and pulled away.  He quickly got the shirts removed and was again chest to chest in a searing kiss.  Jack’s soft salt and peppered hair tickled Daniel’s pecks.  He moaned into Jack’s mouth.  They parted again as Daniel’s nimble fingers were instantly working on Jack’s belt and unbuttoning his fatigues.  Once they were loose, he was down on his knees, mouth immediately on the hard cock.  Jack threw his head back, just barely able to stop from crying out in pleasure.

Daniel was beyond caring how loud they were and bobbed back and forth on Jack’s cock with enthusiasm.  The Colonel held his friend’s head as he continued to fuck that very talented mouth.

***

Sam just couldn’t get to sleep.  She tossed and turned in her sleeping bag.  Getting frustrated, she decided to go for a walk.  When she crawled out of her tent, she was surprised that no one was on watch.  They knew the planet was uninhabited, but the Colonel still usually posted a guard.  Thinking about checking their tent, Sam started over to it when she heard a faint groan on the wind.  Cocking her head to the side, she started off in the direction of the noise.  With the twin moons full and bright, she didn’t have to grab her flash light.

She stealthily moved down the beach, wondering if she should have brought her weapon.  But the noise she heard was not that of an animal, or even of someone in duress.  It sound more like… passion.  Shaking her head, she couldn’t figure out who would be moaning in passion.  There were only the three of them here.

As Sam approached the giant redwood trees, she could see two forms in the moon light.  Crouching down, she snuck forward.  When she saw them, her jaw dropped.  The Colonel was standing with his pants around his knees and pumping his dick into Daniel’s mouth.  Sam rubbed her eyes, not believing what she was seeing.  When she opened them again, both men were standing and kissing… very passionately.  Sam thought she was going to puke.

She sat back against the boulder she was hiding behind and just stared into the woods.  _The Colonel and Daniel??_  She thought. _But that was impossible!  They weren’t gay… were they?  And Jack was supposed to be in love her!  Wasn’t he?_

She buried her face in her hands and felt as if she were being tortured.  How could her best friend and her CO be lovers?  But behind her were the unmistakable noises of two people getting it on.  She got back to her knees and looked again over the rock to see what they were doing now.

***

Daniel quickly removed his pants as Jack undid his boots.  When they were both completely naked, they returned to each other’s arms.  The kiss was long and hard.  Daniel took both their cocks in his hand and was slowly rubbing up and down.

“I want you, Daniel,” Jack murmured into his ear. “I want you now!”

Daniel pulled away and smiled at him, “I have lube in my pants pocket.”

Jack raised an eyebrow at him. “ _Really??_ ”

“You never know when you may need it,” Daniel said with a grin.

The Colonel laughed at him and bent to retrieve the tube.  When his hand was lathered with the slick ointment he had Daniel lay down on the cool grass.  Lying next to him, Jack began to stroke his hand over his friend’s ass.  Soon one finger entered and Daniel moaned loudly.  Jack smiled as the man clenched around his finger, wanting more of it inside.

“Easy, Stud,” Jack soothed, “I want to make this last.”

“Stop teasing and put another one in,” Daniel’s voice was tight.

From behind her rock, Sam watched with growing interest.  She was surprised to realize _she_ was getting thrilled by this.  Both men were exceedingly handsome and she had to admit, she would do either one of them in a heartbeat.  But watching them together… that was a turn on she never expected.

She listened as Daniel crooned and groaned while Jack worked his fingers in and out.  She had the overwhelming desire to get closer to them.

“Turn over, Danny,” Jack told him softly, “I want to take you from behind.”

“Yes, sir,” he snapped off a salute and rolled onto his hands and knees.

Sam couldn’t take it anymore.  She couldn’t explain why this was affecting her like it was.  Maybe the virus was playing with their desires.  She was so wet just watching them.  She had to be a part of it.  Shedding her clothes, she stepped quietly out into the clearing.  Daniel saw her first.  A goddess bathed in moonlight approaching them.  His breath left him.  Jack looked up when he heard Daniel’s sigh.

“Oh.  My.  God!” Jack whispered, his mouth hanging open.  She was beautiful.  He didn’t know his dick could get any harder, but it surly did.

“Is this a private party, or can I join?” Sam asked them with a sultry tone in her voice.

She almost giggled at the twin bobbling head dolls before her.  Getting down on her knees, she sidled up to Daniel and placed a blistering kiss on him before he had time to even think about what was going on.  Jack reached out, tentatively and caressed her silky smooth skin.  Oh, this was going to be one for the record books.

When she pulled away from one man, she took the other in a similar kiss.  They tasted like each other, but with small difference.  Daniel’s taste was that of coffee and spice, while Jack was that of sweetness, like chocolate.  She then leaned down and kissed the head of Daniel’s cock making him shudder.  As she continued to lick and suck him, Jack again put his fingers up the waiting ass.  Daniel thought that he was going to die.  With Jack’s fingers hitting his sweet spot and Sam sucking him hard, he knew that nirvana could be attained.

Sam pulled slowly to the top of Daniel’s hard dick and then moved over to take Jack the same way.  His moan sent chills down her back as thrust into her mouth almost savagely.  Then Sam groaned as Daniel began to lick and taste her wet pussy.  His tongue swirling around her clit in time to the Colonel’s movement.  As Daniel started to fuck her with his talented tongue, she pulled away from Jack to cry out in ecstasy.

She knew that they were all close to the edge and wanted to cum with one of them inside her.  Sam slid under Daniel and opened her legs, inviting him in.  He looked around to Jack, asking permission to oblige his 2IC.  Jack smiled and nodded as he put a hand on Daniel’s back, forcing him down again.

Daniel didn’t need telling twice.  He positioned himself at her opening and reached down for another kiss before entering.  He slowly penetrated Sam at first, then started an easy but forceful rhythm.  Jack watched for a moment, enjoying the show before him.  With the moonlight caressing their blue skin, he thought that he had never seen anything as beautiful as this.

He had to join in… and soon.  Putting his hands on Daniel’s hips, he lined himself up and entered.

“Oh, GOD!” Daniel yelped out.

Jack took that as a good yell and fell easily into the motion of man beneath him.  In and out, in and out.  Oh so slowly then faster and faster.  With Sam calling out, urging both of them on, and Daniel’s soft “ _yes, god, yes_ ” stimulating Jack to pump even harder, the climb to the top seemed infinitely far away.

But then they were there.  None of them could tell who broke first, but all three of them definitely came at the same time.  Daniel collapsed onto Sam and Jack rolled off to their side.  All of them were panting, sweating and completely satisfied.

Listening to the waves continue their everlasting song against the shore, the three teammates regained their breathing. Sam sat up and perused her companions with a slightly shocked expression.  Did they really just do what she thinks they did?  Jack opened one eye and gave her a smirk.

“Yes, Carter, we just had a threesome here by the beach,” he told her in a matter of fact voice.

She gave him an embarrassed grin and looked over to Daniel.  He wasn’t moving.  Concerned, she reached over to shake him when Jack grabbed her hand and held it.

“He does that, it’s okay.”

Sam wasn’t sure she liked the fact that her CO and dream-lover knew this about Daniel, but then she just made love to the man right here in front of him.  She then noticed that Jack hadn’t released her hand.  She looked over to him.  He had the sweetest smile on his face.  Moving closer, he cupped his hand under her chin and brought her lips to his.

Sam was in heaven.  She had wanted to kiss him for the longest time.  This wasn’t like the first kiss earlier, this was one meant only for her.  And when Jack pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her, it felt just like the first time pulling 0-G’s in a jet.  Her head was woozy, her breath coming in short gasps, and the need for more.

Jack couldn’t believe that he was getting hard again so soon, but there it was.  What could he do?

Pulling Sam closer, he laid down on his back and encouraged her to straddle him.  She saw his erection standing tall and waiting.  Still wet from their first time, she slid easily onto him.  Moving slower this time, they took pleasure in each thrust.  Without meaning too, they were in time to the crashing waves.

As Sam rode Jack, she had her head back and eyes closed.  She startled when she felt a warm mouth on her breast.  Looking down, Daniel was on his knees, suckling her greedily, as Jack was blowing him.  This is what it meant to be a team.  No one left out.  Each of them were again racing towards the edge of ecstasy.  Jack came first this time.  Sam soon behind him as Daniel shot out his load into the Colonel’s mouth.

The team laid huddled up together for some time, each in their own thoughts.  Without a word, they got up and dressed.  As they walked back to camp, Sam was in the middle with her arms wrapped around both of her guys’ waist.  There was no talking.  No need to examine what happened or explain it away.  It was just a natural progression of their love for one another, and the trust that no one would ever be able to comprehend.

“Who says three’s a crowd?” Jack smirked.

 

TBC


End file.
